ABC de escenas perdidas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: A lo largo de su vida, las personas recuerdan más ciertas vivencias que otras, aunque resulten insignificantes. Los magos y brujas no son la excepción. ¿Por qué no echar un vistazo a algunas de esas memorias? Pueden resultar interesantes. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP. Personajes canon y propios por igual]
1. A de Astoria

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **A de Astoria.**

En sus fantasías, Astoria se casaba con un hombre que ella hubiera elegido y al que amara con todo el corazón.

En la vida real, la joven Greengrass había tenido que poner su bienestar y su renombre por encima de sus sueños, dejando que sus progenitores eligieran al mejor de entre sus pretendientes, con tal de hacer un matrimonio que valiera la pena.

Así, tras varias visitas y algunas indagaciones de sus padres, Astoria fue comprometida con un tal Blow. ¿Quién era? No preguntó directamente a sus padres, eso era impropio de una dama, así que lo averiguó por otros medios, enterándose así que el muchacho era el heredero de una familia que poseía una cadena internacional de librerías mágicas, lo cual explicaría que sus padres se interesaran por él.

—Puede que conseguir libros especiales sea su único atractivo —comentó Daphne en una ocasión.

Astoria, al tratar con él, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a este regalo, ¡espero que sea de su agrado!_

 _La petición que se cumple es la denominada "fácil" de mi AI: drabbles de 155 palabras. No suelo escribir cosas tan cortas, pero esta me daba varias libertades. Así pues, me aproveché de una idea que he sacado antes (viñetas en orden alfabético) y la usé para una colección de escenas perdidas de mi adorada_ Saga HHP _. Y antes que mi AI quiera asesinarme, le diré que procuraré que la mayor parte de los drabbles sean de personajes de JK, esperando que me disculpe porque en ocasiones, no seguiré el canon._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra B._


	2. B de Blaise

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **B de Blaise.**

Entre sus prioridades, Blaise no tenía contempladas a las mujeres.

Toda la vida vio que las relaciones de pareja podían ser complicadas, gracias a su madre y sus varios maridos. Su último padrastro no era lo mejor del mundo mágico, pero por su plácido carácter, parecía que viviría más que los otros.

Blaise, con una mueca, dejó de lado aquel tema. Algo más importante lo ocupaba.

—Theodore ha roto el compromiso, ¡por una traidora a la sangre!

El arrebato de Daphne no le preocupaba a Blaise. Tras años de conocer a la joven, sabía cómo manejarla. Lo que le intrigaba era precisamente que ella se mostrara tan contrariada, ¿acaso anular aquel enlace no era lo que quería?

—¡Pudo habérmelo advertido! —siguió ella —¡Debió evitarme semejante humillación!

—No tiene buen gusto —supuso —No sabe de lo que se pierde.

Para sus adentros, prometió enviarle a Theodore la mejor botella de vino de elfo que pudiera comprar.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra B._

 _En esta ocasión, el elegido es Blaise Zabini, personaje canon de quien apenas escribo pero del cual sí se tiene en los libros un levísimo vistazo a su personalidad. Aunque no parezca, cronológicamente este drabble ocurre antes que el de Astoria, y se ve que a Blaise le cae de maravilla el rompimiento de cierto compromiso. Y sí, la Daphne de aquí es la misma del drabble anterior, la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass; por su parte, Theodore es Nott, el compañero de curso y casa de Blaise, Draco Malfoy y compañía._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra C._


	3. C de Colin

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **C de Colin.**

Se determinó que los menores de edad debían marcharse, pero Colin no lo haría.

El mundo mágico le había dado muchísimas cosas, quería protegerlo. No ignoraba lo que pensaban de él, que solamente era un chico muy bajito que sentía una gran fascinación por Harry Potter y su leyenda. Sin embargo, sin saberlo, Colin era de las pocas personas que jamás dudaron de la capacidad de Harry para hacer frente a El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, en caso de verse en esa situación.

Podía tener muchos defectos, pero una vez que Colin depositaba su fe en alguien, no la retiraba por nada del mundo.

Sabía que, de morir por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Dennis y sus padres no lo superarían fácilmente. Sabía que era una reverenda tontería, pero no daría marcha atrás.

Como pudo, Colin abandonó la fila de alumnos de Gryffindor que salían el castillo, eligiendo así un incierto destino.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra C._

 _Colin Creevey tampoco es un personaje que maneje mucho, sobre todo por lo que JK hizo con él. Sin embargo, como en mi saga sobrevivió a la Batalla de Hogwarts, pensé en algo sobre él precisamente en ese momento crucial, imaginando que el chico era algo más que el fiel admirador de Harry Potter. Este drabble, creo yo, encaja tanto en el canon como en mi saga, pues el instante que retrata no revela si morirá o no._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra D._


	4. D de Daphne

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **D de Daphne.**

Daphne no le perdonaba a Theodore el romper su compromiso matrimonial.

¿La razón? Estaba herida en su orgullo. Theodore era uno de los pocos varones con quien podía tratar sin sentirse aburrida o decepcionada, ¿y él la desairaba? ¡Vaya descaro! Es cierto que conocía el rechazo de su amigo a un enlace sin pizca de amor, ¿pero no eran así los matrimonios?

La situación se ponía tensa antes de su séptimo año, por lo cual Daphne decidió centrarse en asuntos más importantes que una ofensa a su vanidad. Fue al callejón Diagon a comprar el material escolar y se topó con Blaise en Flourish y Blotts. No hablaban desde hacía días, cuando le comunicó la disolución del compromiso.

—Felicidades por ser libre —comentó él, sonriendo de lado.

Daphne no pudo contestarle, pues la llevó a un rincón de la librería alejado del pasillo principal y la besó.

En ese instante, agradeció no casarse con Theodore.

–&–

 _Los saludo desde la letra D._

 _Daphne Greengrass es uno de esos personajes olvidados del Potterverso de los que apenas se sabe algo, así que puede hacerse con ella lo que más nos plazca. Tengo la curiosa tendencia de querer ir contra el fanon, así que el escribir a Daphne con Blaise es solo una de mis muchas parejas curiosas. Y, por si no lo habían notado, este drabble es continuación del de Blaise._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra E._


	5. E de Eileen

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **E de Eileen.**

Aquel verano, al ver regresar a su hijo de Hogwarts, Eileen supo que algo andaba mal.

Severus ya se portaba menos arisco, lo cual Eileen agradecía y temía por igual. Tobias se mantenía tranquilo… siempre que no viera u oyera sobre la magia. Y últimamente, cuando Severus iba a casa en vacaciones, la magia era su único tema de conversación.

Presintiendo problemas, Eileen se las arregló para hablar con su hijo la primera noche que pasó en casa. Esperaba que su pesar se debiera únicamente a que encontró difíciles los TIMO'S.

—He cometido un gran error, madre —confesó Severus en voz baja, tras beber la taza de té que tenía delante —Yo… traté mal a una amiga.

—Quizá, si te disculpas…

—Lo intenté. Pero ella… No quiere verme más.

—Lo siento.

Eileen supo que él ocultaba algo, pero que no le diría más.

Su hijo no confiaba en ella. Y no le sorprendía en absoluto.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra E._

 _Ahora pasamos a Eileen Snape, de soltera Prince, madre de Severus y una bruja a la que no le iba bien en su propia casa. Eileen quiere sinceramente a su hijo y desea que sea feliz, pero su vida familiar ha causado que Severus ya no crea en ella, así que no le cuenta sus problemas. Ella está consciente de eso, pero no pone un remedio, lo cual es deprimente, si lo piensan. De haber sido Eileen diferente, quizá Severus también lo fuera._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la F._


	6. F de Fay

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **F de Fay.**

Fay consideraba a Stephen Cornfoot uno de los chicos más ecuánimes del mundo.

Eran buenos amigos desde que compartieron banco en Aritmancia por primera vez, en ese tercer año tan horrible con dementores en las entradas y la amenaza de Sirius Black. Conforme pasaban los cursos, Fay descubrió en Stephen a un chico caballeroso y alegre, con quien siempre se podía contar.

No era de extrañar que una noche, al verlo deprimido, se preocupara. Más cuando vivían una pesadilla gracias a los Carrow.

—¿Stephen? —lo llamó con suavidad.

El muchacho, al oírla, levantó la cabeza y fijó en ella una mirada vacía.

—No soy el mejor ahora mismo, Fay.

—¿Por qué…?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin querer ahondar en el tema, por lo que Fay hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: sentarse a su lado, tomarle una mano y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Quizá el muchacho solo necesitaba algo de apoyo.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra F._

 _De nuevo trato con un personaje de esos que JK apenas nombró pero que en los libros ni salió: Fay Dunbar, compañera de curso y casa de Harry. Ella y Stephen (Cornfoot, personaje en la misma situación que Fay) son amigos desde hace tiempo, por lo que se tienen mucha confianza, pero actualmente él parece pasarla mal, así que Fay será su paño de lágrimas, por decirlo de alguna forma._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra G._


	7. G de Gregory

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **G de Gregory.**

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Gregory no era muy valiente.

Sin embargo, en aquellas circunstancias, su temor resultaba injustificado. ¡Solo iba a comunicarle su decisión! ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser?

Mucho, conociendo su temperamento.

Así, llamó suavemente a la puerta, anunciándose, antes de abrir e introducirse en la reluciente habitación. Allí estaba, con los brazos ocupados, mostrando sus emociones un poco más que de costumbre.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó.

Gregory inhaló profundamente.

—Gaspard —contestó, mostrándose tan sereno como podía —Gaspard Vincent.

Se hizo un silencio que, para Gregory, era tensión absoluta. Vio un ceño fruncido en actitud concentrada, escuchó un suspiro y recibió, finalmente, lo que tanto quería.

Un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Pudo ser peor —le indicó, encogiendo los hombros levemente —Ven a verlo.

Gregory, intentando controlar su nerviosismo, avanzó y extendió los brazos para recibir a su primogénito, al tiempo que le sonreía a su esposa en agradecimiento.

Ya no había nada qué temer.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra G._

 _Para esta letra, el primer personaje que me vino a la mente fue Gregory Goyle. En mi saga y fics derivados (a los que llamo_ spin–off _), he mencionado a su hijo y que tiene esposa, pero nada más. Aquí quise retratar un momento clave, cuando Gregory anuncia que el segundo nombre de su hijo es Vincent, en claro homenaje a Vincent Crabbe, porque en mi cabeza esos dos se hicieron buenos amigos en Hogwarts y la forma en que murió Crabbe no cambia eso. Lo que dejo a la imaginación es quién fue la afortunada en casarse con Gregory, aunque admito que el pobre quizá no tuviera muchas opciones._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra H._


	8. H de Hannah

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **H de Hannah.**

Tras Ernest y Harold, Hannah realmente agradeció el tener una hija. Ese deseo venía de un pequeño deseo que deseaba cumplir, uno que su esposo conocía de sobra aunque lo hablaran pocas veces.

Le preocupaba un poco que los niños no tomaran bien que el nuevo bebé fuera niña, pero esperaba que no pasara a mayores.

Al llegar a casa con la niña, Ernest y Harold la rodearon enseguida, queriendo conocer al bebé. Les pidió que la dejaran sentar y de inmediato la condujeron al sofá. Tras ella, su marido cargaba su maleta y cerraba la puerta.

Tras unos minutos, Hannah pidió a los niños sentarse a su lado y solo les mostró lo que deseaban. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Es niña? —Harold hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Ernest.

Hannah sonrió, entre feliz y melancólica.

—Amy —contestó con suavidad —Amy Elizabeth.

—¿Como la abuela?

—Exactamente.

Hannah sabía que Elizabeth Abbott lo habría aprobado.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra H._

 _Seguramente muchos esperaban otro personaje, pero me decidí por Hannah, precisamente para salirme de lo típico. Debo aclarar que en mi saga, ella no está casada con Neville, lo cual es evidente en los nombres que tienen sus hijos en este drabble. Por otra parte, me inventé el nombre de su madre, recordando que en_ HP6 _se menciona que murió (mejor dicho, que la asesinaron) y seguramente Hannah, de tener una hija, querría llamarla de esa forma._

 _Dato aparte: creo que este drabble y el anterior son parecidos, ¿ustedes no?_

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra I._


	9. I de Isla

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **I de Isla.**

Era una locura, pero Isla estaba decidida.

Su último curso en Hogwarts terminó bien, pues aprobó sus ÉXTASIS con las mejores notas. Empero, conseguir un empleo en el Ministerio estaba fuera de discusión: los magos eran tan cerrados de mente que había pocas vacantes femeninas allí.

Isla sentía que tenía mucho qué dar. No sabía todavía cómo, pero pensaba hacer la diferencia en el mundo. Aunque de momento, comenzaría por algo pequeño.

En casa, la joven se comportó como siempre, aunque progresivamente empacó todo lo que consideraba útil y valioso. Tardó un mes entero, durante el cual convenció a su familia que era la perfecta señorita Black, fiel al credo de la sangre limpia y las buenas costumbres mágicas. A veces quería rodar los ojos ante semejante barbaridad.

—Es hoy —susurró una soleada mañana de agosto.

En su mano, un pergamino contenía una dirección muggle al otro lado de la ciudad.

No había marcha atrás.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra I._

 _El personaje en turno es Isla Black, repudiada por su familia al casarse con un muggle. Debido a que se desconocen las circunstancias exactas en que esto sucedió, hay varias teorías, pero su servidora tiene una propia la cual inicia aquí, aunque ahora mismo no pueda desarrollarla adecuadamente. Dejo la continuación a su imaginación, aunque espero en un futuro escribir lo que sigue, a ver quién acierta._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra J._


	10. J de Jimmy

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **J de Jimmy.**

Las pruebas de quidditch ponían de nervios a Jimmy.

El curso anterior, debido a la tensión en el colegio, no se había presentado. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en reemplazar a uno de los gemelos Weasley cuando la abominable de Umbridge los suspendió? Seguro esos pelirrojos le jugaban una buena broma si fallaba.

Pero ese año era diferente. Potter era el capitán y las pruebas se veían equitativas. Además, cualquiera podría superar la actuación de Kirke y Sloper del curso pasado, ¡con los ojos cerrados!

Dennis prometió ir a apoyarlo y lo cumplió. Lo vio sentado en las gradas, señalando en todas direcciones mientras hablaba con Natalie y con Quirke, esa chica de Ravenclaw a la que McGonagall solía dejar tarea extra.

—Espero que Sloper lo haga peor que de costumbre —musitó Ritchie en tono jocoso.

—Eso no será difícil —aseguró —Más cuando Kirke no se presentó.

Veinte minutos después, Jimmy sonrió cuando consiguió ser golpeador.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra J. ¿Alguno se la esperaba?_

 _En esta ocasión recordamos un poco a Jimmy Peakes, electo golpeador de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor cuando Harry Potter es nombrado capitán. Hace poco revisaba la información disponible de este chico y haciendo cuentas, resultó ser del curso de Dennis Creevey, así que no les extrañe que haga buenos amigos a esos dos en próximas historias. En cuanto a otros nombres y apellidos que salen por allí (Natalie, Quirke), son parte de la ceremonia de selección de 1994._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra K._


	11. K de Katie

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **K de Katie.**

En días como aquel, Katie echaba de menos el jugar quidditch.

Fue durante su séptimo curso que reforzó la opción para la que estudiaba con tantas ganas: iría a la Escuela de Sanación. ¿Qué mejor forma de servir al prójimo? Se inspiraba en su hermano sanador, quien trabajó día y noche en hallar un remedio a la maldición que la postró en cama por semanas.

La jornada fue agotadora, parecía que los profesores se esmeraron en que sus alumnos no pensaran más que en estudiar pócimas, hechizos y procedimientos de curación. Katie sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, lo cual empeoró cuando chocó con alguien.

—¡Lo siento! —oyó que decían —Te ayudaré con eso.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus libros se elevaron hasta el brazo de un joven muy moreno y de semblante apacible, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

El dolor de cabeza de Katie se esfumó como por encanto.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra K._

 _Creo que esta tampoco la esperaban, aunque no sé, hay más personajes cuyo nombre empiece con esta letra, ¿no es así? Pues bien, recordé que a Katie no le había dedicado ni un pequeño escrito, salvo menciones ocasionales en mi saga sobre que es sanadora, aunque claro, muchos dirán que esa profesión seguramente no le queda. Entre eso y que parece que tiene un pretendiente en puerta, he tratado bien a Katie, no pueden negarlo._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra L._


	12. L de Lisa

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **L de Lisa.**

La agitación junto a Lisa solo podía significar una cosa: pesadillas.

Parpadeando mucho, la joven mujer fue girándose despacio, estaba demasiado cansada. Poco a poco, pudo contemplar el rostro dormido de su marido, cuya mueca venía a confirmar sus suposiciones. Ella estiró una mano y la posó en el hombro de él.

—Terry —llamó con suavidad, moviéndolo de manera leve —Despierta.

En ese instante, él dio un respingo, el cual hizo que Lisa se echara hacia atrás.

—Calma, soy yo —dijo ella, sonriendo —¿Qué fue esta vez?

Su esposo frunció el ceño, antes de cerrar los ojos con resignación y tristeza. Lisa odiaba verlo así, a sabiendas de que las pesadillas quizá nunca dejaría de tenerlas.

—No te preocupes —se decidió a decir —No estás solo.

Terry asintió, abriendo los ojos, antes de sonreír y abrazarla.

Entre ambos, el bebé en el vientre de Lisa se movió, como si también quisiera abrazar a su padre.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra L._

 _Por si alguien no la conocía, presentaciones: la chica es Lisa Turpin, seleccionada para Ravenclaw en 1991, antes que Ron Weasley. En mi saga, ella se casa con Terry Boot, quien durante el año de Snape y los Carrow en Hogwarts, vivió una tragedia personal y Lisa logró sacarlo adelante, aunque evidentemente, él nunca la olvidará. El instante del drabble es cuando ya viven en paz, esperando a su primer hijo aunque claro, los sueños son traicioneros, pero Lisa no dejará solo a su marido._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra M._


	13. M de Marietta

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **M de Marietta.**

Con semejante cara, Marietta sabía que estaba arruinada.

¿Por qué nadie podía quitarle aquella deshonrosa marca? Los granos, afortunadamente, se habían esfumado hacía un mes, pero la palabra seguía allí. "SOPLONA". Deshonra.

A veces se preguntaba si debió quedarse callada. En raras ocasiones, pensaba que quizá, con ayuda de Cho, habría soportado la presión de su madre y no hubiera delatado al ED. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente sacudía la cabeza. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Pero le era difícil obtener empleo. Quienes la entrevistaban no podían dejar de mirar la espantosa palabra en su cara y preguntarse si era de fiar.

Marietta estaba por caer en la desesperación.

—Marietta.

Roger Davies, que en el colegio jamás le dedicó una mirada, ahora la llamaba en uno de los puntos más transitados del callejón Diagon. ¿Qué querría?

—Cho me dijo que buscas trabajo. Tengo algo para ti.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Marietta se sintió feliz.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra M de estos drabbles._

 _Para esta letra tampoco quise irme por lo obvio y recordé a Marietta Edgecombe, la que delató al ED con Umbridge, ganando a cambio el embrujo de Hermione. Quiero creer que después del colegio halló la forma de librarse de los granos, aunque la palabra sigue allí, cual notoria cicatriz (quienes tenemos granos sabemos de eso). No sé si Marietta se arrepintió de lo que hizo (más cuando fue desmemorizada por Kingsley), pero ojalá que sí._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra N._


	14. N de Nymphadora

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **N de Nymphadora.**

Pese a las dificultades, Tonks había conseguido su más grande sueño: ser auror.

Muchos de los cazadores de magos oscuros poco o nada querían relacionarse con ella, viéndola como una chica torpe y con llamativo cabello, pero no le importaba. Tonks sabía lo que valía y pensaba demostrar que era capaz de llegar muy alto.

Un día, Kingsley la mandó llamar. Ella respetaba a ese hombre, tan sereno y firme, procurando aprender de él cuanto pudiera.

—Hola —lo saludó nada más verlo, sonriendo al tiempo que procuraba no tirar nada de su atestado escritorio.

—Hola —correspondió él —Tonks, tengo una propuesta para ti.

Viendo la expresión de Kingsley, seria y cautelosa, la joven se irguió en su totalidad, prestando atención. Presentía que era importante, más considerando las contradictorias noticias sobre el final del último Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Minutos después, sin titubear en absoluto, aceptó la invitación de Kingsley para asistir a una reunión.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra N._

 _En esta ocasión sí me fui por un personaje popular. Tonks odia su nombre, lo sabemos, pero empezando con la letra en turno, no lo iba a desaprovechar. Soy de la idea de que Kingsley fue quien la invitó a unirse a la Orden del Fénix, quizá porque vio potencial en ella para lo que se venía encima con la vuelta de Voldemort, por lo que espero no romper el canon mental de nadie._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra O._


	15. O de Oliver

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **O de Oliver.**

El quidditch había sido, por muchos años, el único amor de Oliver.

La gente a su alrededor sabía que, de conversar con él, el quidditch sería el tema principal. Muchos calificaban aquello como obsesión y Oliver, en el fondo, admitía que quizá fuera cierto.

Todo eso cambió de manera peculiar.

Se casó con una jugadora que pertenecía a un equipo que venciera al suyo en una ocasión. Ambos supieron sobrellevar el que casi nadie apostara por su relación. Cuando nació su primogénita, Oliver creyó que podría seguir jugando sin dificultades.

Pero luego, cuando el segundo hijo nació, se dio cuenta que su esposa era la que se sacrificaba en beneficio de su familia. ¿Qué clase de persona era él permitiendo eso?

Así, conmocionando al mundo mágico, anunció su retiro, jugó los últimos partidos como nunca antes y después, entró al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Obviamente no quería (ni podía) abandonar el quidditch completamente.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra O._

 _Oliver Wood es conocido, entre otras cosas, por estar obsesionado con el quidditch. En mi saga, le di varios hijos (eso significa "más de tres"), pero también tiene una profesión diferente a jugador, así que aquí decidí explicar por qué. Creo que Oliver comprendió que había más de una forma de estar involucrado en su deporte favorito sin correr tantos riesgos, más cuando ve que la que se encarga sola de la familia es su esposa (a quien no le he puesto nombre pero no es la que varios del fanon piensan)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra P._


	16. P de Phineas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **P de Phineas.**

Por primera vez, Phineas se opuso a su familia.

Recién graduado de Hogwarts y por recomendación de su padre, entró a trabajar al Ministerio, en Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, con una fuerte sospecha del por qué. Poco tardó en confirmar lo que temía, al comentar en casa una propuesta de ley que protegía a los muggles y la cual su padre sugirió, sutilmente, que debía ser desechada.

Algo dentro de Phineas se removió, causándole una terrible náusea. No supo la razón en ese momento y no quiso pensar en ella.

Poco después, en el trabajo, descubrió lo que era.

Había congeniado con un camarada inteligente y alegre, cuyo apellido revelaba su no pertenencia a una distinguida familia sangre limpia. Justo el día que Phineas cumpliría la petición de su padre, el colega le mostró una fotografía de su esposa.

Con solo ver aquella imagen fija, Phineas supo que no podría obedecer a su progenitor.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra P._

 _En esta ocasión, decidí tratar con uno de los Black repudiados menos profundizados, al menos que yo notara: Phineas Black es aquel que fue borrado del tapiz familiar por "defender los derechos de los muggles". Como poco más se sabe de él, es relativamente fácil crearle una vida, así que he puesto aquí una posible razón para que comenzara a defender a la gente no mágica._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra Q._


	17. Q de Quirinus

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **Q de Quirinus.**

Ese año sabático se convirtió en la peor decisión de Quirinus.

El profesor Dumbledore fue muy amable al aceptar que se marchara todo ese tiempo, con tal de obtener experiencia práctica en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, se estaba horrorizando con lo que encontraba, cosas que solamente había estudiado en los libros pero que jamás tuvo de frente hasta esos momentos. Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de acortar sus viajes y regresar a Hogwarts.

Fue entonces cuando se adentró en aquel bosque de Albania, siguiendo extraños rumores muggles sobre presencias malignas.

Al principio, Quirinus pensó que su curiosidad sería defraudada, pues en el día no percibió nada extraordinario. Fue hasta que oscureció que tuvo una pista, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, siguió explorando el bosque.

No debió hacerlo. No debió jamás creer que su intelecto y sus habilidades serían suficientes para semejante empresa.

Pecó de ingenuo, incluso de arrogante, pagándolo muy caro.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra Q._

 _Tal vez con este drabble no sorprendí a nadie, debido a que en el canon, es el único personaje que encontré cuyo nombre de pila empezara con la letra en turno. Quirrell, no muy apreciado durante_ HP1 _y menos por el final, debió ser antes de su año sabático una persona completamente diferente, o eso quiero pensar. Un momento en su vida sobre el que se interesa el fandom es cuando halla a Voldemort, así que en eso me he centrado._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra R._


	18. R de Rose

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **R de Rose.**

Al ver que quien empujaba era Smith, de séptimo, Rose frunció el ceño.

La situación era de por sí complicada, como para que ese tipo no siguiera las más elementales normas de una evacuación. A la niña le habría encantado que su padre, un bombero muy alto y fornido, estuviera allí.

Pensar en su padre hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. Siendo aquel su tercer año en Hogwarts, ya estaba bastante enterada de quién era El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, más por aquel curso espantoso con mortífagos en los más altos puestos docentes. Ella y otros pocos estaban ilesos por pura suerte.

Se acordó de Bones y Jones, dos compañeras de casa, que antaño se portaran bien con ella pese a ser alumnas mayores. Esperaba que las cosas les salieran bien a ambas y a todos los que defenderían el colegio.

Fue entonces que Rose rezó por primera vez en meses. Con todo el corazón.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra R._

 _Seguro mi AI y demás lectores pensaron en Rose Weasley al leer el título del drabble. Lamento desilusionarlos, pero no. La chica es Rose Zeller, última de la Selección de 1995, de la casa Hufflepuff. He contado su punto de vista sobre la evacuación previa a la Batalla de Hogwarts, colando el que Zacharias Smith quería ir al frente de la fila empujando a los alumnos menores (eso es ser un aprovechado, admítanlo). Mi versión de Rose Zeller es mestiza, siendo similar a Seamus Finnigan en que tiene un padre muggle y una madre bruja, lo cual explica que esté en el colegio en el curso 1997–1998._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra S._


	19. S de Susan

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **S de Susan.**

El tiempo pasaba y la búsqueda de Susan no rendía frutos.

Pese al enorme alivio general después de la batalla, había mucho qué hacer. Susan inmediatamente se puso a las órdenes de la señora Pomfrey para ayudar a los heridos, lo que le daba la oportunidad de deambular de un lado a otro y así, localizar a sus amigos. Evitaba por todos los medios revisar la enorme fila de difuntos, a sabiendas de que su corazón quizá no podría soportarlo.

—Susan.

El llamado fue hecho con voz grave y seria, lo cual la sobresaltó. Al girarse, se topó de frente con el rostro que tanto anhelaba.

—¡Justin!

Le echó los brazos al cuello, sin importarle si aquel era el momento indicado. Justin le correspondió en el acto, pero Susan notó que la voz le temblaba al musitar.

—Encontré a Megan.

La joven Bones no necesitó escuchar más.

Apretó su agarre y se echó a llorar.

–&–

 _Sean bienvenidos a la letra S._

 _Susan Bones es un personaje más o menos conocido, sobre todo después de su entrada al ED. Debido a otros fics que he escrito, su historia después de la segunda guerra está medianamente armada en mi cabeza, así como la de algunos de sus compañeros de curso y casa, por lo que no es raro que la muestre derrumbándose ante la suerte de una amiga._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la T._


	20. T de Theodore

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **T de Theodore.**

En el momento en que entró a la sala, Theodore sintió el ambiente enrarecerse.

Siendo honesto, no tenía intención de ir en primer lugar. Tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, como estudiar para sus retrasados ÉXTASIS. Sin embargo, descubrió que no podría seguir con su vida si no confirmaba que la justicia existía.

Caminó hacia un banco con buena vista, agradeciendo su buen tino al no llevar a Morag. Ella se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero no accedió. La muchacha no merecía las mismas miradas envenenadas que le estaban dirigiendo a él.

Se sentó, manteniéndose lo más erguido posible, ignorando las muecas de asco y desdén de la gente a su alrededor. Se concentró únicamente en la silla al centro de la sala, con cadenas en los apoyabrazos, en la cual pronto sentaron a un mago adulto, enclenque y canoso, muy parecido a él.

Gabriel Nott pagaría por sus crímenes.

Afortunadamente, Theodore nunca lo imitó.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a una letra que me gusta mucho (será porque es la inicial de mi primer nombre real y también del ficticio)._

 _Theodore Nott lo he desarrollado en otros fics, principalmente en "En Primera Fila", aunque no de manera protagónica. Aquí le he dado voz a sus pensamientos, mostrando que en mi canon mental, el chico estuvo a punto de volverse mortífago, más que nada por presión paterna. Al padre de Theodore le he puesto Gabriel más que nada para que sus nombres combinaran, aunque si me lo preguntan, es algo irónico._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra U._


	21. U de Úrsula

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **U de Úrsula.**

—¡Nos ha deshonrado, Úrsula!

La indignación de su marido era legítima. Era una ferviente creyente de la superioridad de los magos, por lo cual aquella noticia la ofendió sobremanera.

Phineas, uno de sus hijos, estaba a favor de los derechos de esos inmundos muggles.

—¡Esto ha sido culpa tuya! —vociferó su esposo en ese instante.

Úrsula, disimulando con éxito su desconcierto, pronto lo transformó en irritación.

—¿Quién estaba orgulloso de Phineas por ser su vivo retrato? —le recordó con voz fría —¿Quién lo presumía en todas las reuniones de sociedad a las que acudía?

—¡Tú, por supuesto!

—¡Claro que no! Fuiste severo con Sirius y Arcturus, ¡incluso con Belvina! Pero con Phineas no, le concediste demasiadas libertades ¡y ahí tienes el resultado!

Quizá nunca lo admitiría, pero Úrsula sentía una ligera satisfacción al echarle en cara a Phineas Nigellus los errores que había cometido con sus hijos.

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes de aquel desastre.

–&–

 _Los saludo desde la letra U, ¿a que no se la esperaban?_

 _Buscando personajes canon, solo hallé a este para la letra en turno. Úrsula Black, de soltera Flint, madre de un Sirius, un Arcturus, una Belvina y el Phineas aparecido en el drabble de la letra P. Su esposo fue Phineas Nigellus Black, lo que al escribir el drabble me dificultaba las cosas, ya que se mencionaba al hijo con su mismo nombre y tuve que procurar que no se confundieran, sobre todo en los pensamientos de Úrsula._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra V._


	22. V de Viktor

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **V de Viktor.**

Cuando salió de Bulgaria, Viktor nunca imaginó que acabaría de nuevo en Hogwarts.

No pisaba esos terrenos desde que participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Recordar aquella contienda no resultaba agradable, más por su abrupto final.

Tras instalarse en Londres y acudir al Ministerio buscando empleo, un miembro de Educación Mágica le dijo que se buscaba a un nuevo profesor de Vuelo. Quizá fue por las pocas memorias gratas de aquel lugar que decidió aceptar, aunque solo se comprometió con un curso. No estaba seguro que la docencia fuera lo suyo.

Así, en agosto fue a instalarse en Hogwarts, con el fin de conocer el colegio y su funcionamiento. Minerva McGonagall, la directora, lo recibió con cordialidad y le mostró todos aquellos sitios que pudieran serle útiles, entre ellos su despacho, su dormitorio y al final, el estadio de quidditch.

Al ver aquel lugar, Viktor sintió que, probablemente, había tomado la decisión correcta.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra V._

 _No, no me fui por un personaje que suela usar, lo lamento. Y seguramente mi AI habría querido que le presentara a Victoire, de la TG canon, pero no la manejo mucho, por lo que no me arriesgué. Me pareció mejor escribir sobre el Viktor de mi canon mental, que por su situación personal, decide marcharse de Bulgaria y acaba en Reino Unido, donde de manera inesperada se convierte en profesor de Hogwarts. Este drabble, por lo tanto, está ubicado en el pasado de mi saga, así que por favor no me maten._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en letra W._


	23. W de Wayne

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **W de Wayne.**

La guerra había dejado graves secuelas, pero en Wayne no todas eran físicas.

Se sentía solo, perdido, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Era ridículo estar así cuando el régimen de la magia tenebrosa había caído, pero no podía evitarlo. Queriendo superar tales sentimientos, el chico accedió a estudiar con sus amigos para presentar los ÉXTASIS de forma extemporánea, poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Los libros y los exámenes resultaron buen remedio para su malestar. Wayne aprobó con buenas notas, así que tenía varias opciones laborales de dónde escoger.

Para sorpresa de varios, entró al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, a la Oficina de Desinformación. Sin embargo, allí había poco movimiento, lo cual fue contraproducente en el ánimo de Wayne. Los periodos sin trabajo lo llevaban a decaer, recordando los horrores de los que fue testigo.

¿Cuándo podría vivir sin deprimirse constantemente?

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

–&–

 _Los saludo desde la letra W._

 _No pregunten qué me picó para escribir esto. El personaje, Wayne Hopkins, uno que JK ha nombrado pero que jamás salió en los libros, lo usé antes en una situación no muy grata y aquí lo vuelvo a maltratar al pobre… El punto es que no quería dejar fuera lo que algunos debieron sentir tras la segunda guerra, una sensación de tristeza muy honda, solo por el hecho de sobrevivir a algo espantoso. Esto da para más, lo sé, pero debo dejarla para otra ocasión, cuando este personaje no me inspire cosas tristes y trágicas._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra X._


	24. X de Xenophilius

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **X de Xenophilius.**

La prisión de Azkaban, según Xenophilius, se sentía diferente aquella mañana.

El día anterior hubo una conmoción, había logrado darse cuenta. Los mortífagos presentes poco a poco se fueron, dejando a cargo a un puñado de dementores. Quizá su señor les ordenara un ataque a gran escala. Ojalá no murieran demasiados inocentes.

Las cosas se pusieron más extrañas cuando los dementores también se marcharon. Solo prisioneros recientes y algunos resistentes, como Xenophilius, se percataron de ello. Los demás estaban sumergidos en sus más oscuras memorias, cortesía de aquellas criaturas tenebrosas de helado aliento.

La mañana transcurrió de forma casi desesperante. El sonido del mar se amplificaba conforme el silencio se apoderó del lugar. El sol fue moviéndose, poco a poco, hasta descender en el oeste, marcando el final del día.

No fue sino hasta el anochecer que la celda de Xenophilius se abrió.

Su hija, sonriente, lo estaba liberando.

No pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos a una letra que seguramente no los sorprendió mucho._

 _Para la X, ¿creían que había de dónde escoger? Xenophilius Lovegood se sabe que fue apresado por mortífagos tras contar la fábula de los tres hermanos a Harry y compañía. No dice a dónde lo llevaron, así que lo mandé en Azkaban, dado que los dementores se pusieron del lado de Voldemort. Cuando acabó la Batalla de Hogwarts, quiero creer que fue Luna la que liberó a su padre, demostrándole así que estaba sana y salva._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra Y._


	25. Y de Yuu

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **Y de Yuu.**

Aunque nadie lo comprendiera, Yuu siempre sería amigo de Sorata.

Los Kishuu no eran de fiar para ningún clan mágico de Japón cuyos orígenes podían remontarse, como mínimo, hasta las guerras anteriores a la unificación del Imperio. Eso Yuu lo sabía. De hecho, era extraño que antaño su clan buscara una alianza matrimonial. Por como salieron las cosas, los Arima se arrepintieron con creces.

Sin embargo, en el camino Yuu había conocido a Sorata e increíblemente, congeniaron. Cierto era que Sorata era demasiado serio y callado, pero a Yuu nunca le molestó. Con el tiempo, ambos aprendieron a apreciarse mutuamente, por lo cual se defendían el uno al otro cuando la situación lo requería, sin titubear.

Eso no cambió cuando ambos ingresaron al Escuadrón Ninja de la Guardia Imperial, aunque quedaran en equipos distintos. El joven Arima le guardaba las espaldas al chico Kishuu y viceversa, sin excepción.

Para Yuu, eso era la verdadera amistad.

–&–

 _Les doy la bienvenida a la letra Y. Espero no molestar a nadie, sobre todo a mi AI._

 _Debido a que en el canon no hallé un personaje para esta letra, empleé un OC. Yuu Arima, también conocido como "Aoi", forma parte de mi elenco principal en "Juuroku no Shinwa", siendo uno de sus principales conflictos (con el mundo, no consigo mismo) su amistad con Sorata Kishuu, joven proveniente de un clan de pasado cuestionable. En el ámbito de "Juuroku no Shinwa", Yuu representa lo que es ser un amigo leal, sin dejar de ser por ello un chico como cualquier otro, con virtudes y defectos._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la letra Z._


	26. Z de Zacharias

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente conjunto de drabbles insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _ **El presente conjunto de drabbles ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 ** _Para:_** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. Espero que te guste, querida Noche-chan._

* * *

 **Z de Zacharias.**

La primera vez que le gustó una chica, Zacharias no pudo hacerla su novia.

En realidad, no le sorprendió que ella ni siquiera lo notara. En ocasiones conversaban, pero sabía que la irritaba al comportarse petulantemente. Luego, la joven en cuestión dejó el colegio debido al regreso de Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, así que Zacharias se centró en las clases, al menos mientras su padre no lo sacara de Hogwarts.

En el proceso, empezó a gustarle otra chica.

Una noche de jueves, al verla en la sala común leyendo una revista, decidió lanzarse.

—Megan, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Sí, Zach.

La interpelada, menuda y con abundantes rizos negros coronando su cabeza, le dedicó una tenue sonrisa al verlo sentarse a su lado. Una de las razones para que comenzara a gustarle fue esa, la manera en que pronunciaba "Zach", con cierta suavidad.

Si ella lo aceptaba, se esforzaría porque estar juntos fuera una maravilla.

–&–

 _Los saludo desde la última letra, esperando que les gustara._

 _Como en anteriores ocasiones, el personaje en turno era la única opción para esta letra: Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff, compañero de curso y casa de Justin Finch–Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan y Wayne Hopkins (el chico de la W). Puede que muchos vean a Zacharias como un idiota engreído, pero en mi canon mental tiene algo de corazón (más por lo que le hice a la pobre Megan) y parte de su historia sentimental es narrada en mi One "Potter tiene la culpa de todo". Así pues, ojalá le den una oportunidad a este lado de Zacharias._

 _Y con esto concluyo oficialmente el regalo para mi AI. Espero lo hayas disfrutado._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
